


Julian and Garak

by zaan



Series: In The Replimat [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: Garak and Julian exchange wedding vows





	Julian and Garak

“...and the tender way you hold me when I’ve had a bad day makes me -”

“Excuse me, doctor?”

“I - what?”

“That wasn’t in the draft you showed me.”

“Is now really the time to be discussing this?”

“Since you’ve suddenly decided to improvise your wedding vows – in the middle of our wedding – I’d say it’s the perfect time.”

“I can’t believe you, you hypocrite.”

“Me?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you sneaking in a reference to the Never Ending Sacrifice. Which this is starting to feel like, by the way.”

“An inspired reference to classic literature is not the same as suddenly spouting embarassing details about our private life.”

“I thought it was sweet.”

“ _Not_ the image I want to convey.”

“You’d rather I talk about how you leave scales in the shower?”

“I’d rather you stuck to the script.”

“Elim Iago Garak, do you want to marry me or not?”

“Didn’t I just finish saying my vows?”

“Is that what they were? Not a half hour exposition on duty?”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Well, it’s not very romantic, is it? What about love?”

“To a Cardassian, they’re the same thing.”

“Fine. Can I finish?”

“Not if you’re going to be snippy about it.”

“I don’t know why I bother.”

“The problem is you’re jealous.”

“What?”

“I should have let you say your vows first. Obviously my refined and elegant prose, as opposed to your trite romantic drivel, is bothering you.”

“Can we please save the flirting for the honeymoon? I think our guests are getting uncomfortable.”

“You’re the one holding things up. I already said ‘I do’.”

“Elim?”

“Yes, Julian?”

“You are an unmitigated ass who, for some inexplicable reason, and against all my better judgment, I am madly in love with.”

“And?”

“And I do.”

“There, was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I totally think that Julian would insist on Garak adopting a middle name and suggest Iago as a joke, only to have Garak like it


End file.
